Into My Dream World Of DC
by Juliaam
Summary: I go into the world of Detective Conan after my friend Chelsea. This is my point of veiw, and I'm Julia! This is a really fun adventure for me and my buddy Chelsea! A companion to Into the World of Detective Conan. CHAPTER 2 UP
1. Chapter 1

_**Into my Dream World Of DC**_

_**I think almost all of you that are reading my story have read my friend Chelsea's story called " Into The World Of Detective Conan". If not you must read it, it is the best story in the history of stories, and she inspired this story that I'm writing this very second. This story is from my perspective at all times. Since I am better at writing about myself. Also I would like to change the story a little bit too. **_

_**Tips to help you understand the story:**_

_**1. Read Chelsea's story first**_

_**2. Private Message Chelseaj500 (a.k.a. Chelsea)**_

_**3. Give me feedback about the story so I can help you understand it.**_

_**4. Like my story!**_

_**6. I have no more tips for you guys sorry!**_

_**I skipped 5 if any of you guys notice.**_

_**Here's is the story you've been waiting for:**_

_**Yo peoples! This is the magical journal that is inside my head. This will tell you all about the adventures I had at DC's world. It started out with me running after Chelsea, a bright flash and **_

_**Chelsea gone. I rushed to the spot thinking "This is a lot like Kaito's way of doing things. Suddenly there was another bright flash and with the feeling that someone (or something) was pulling my leg I blacked out.**_

_**The next thing that happened was me being carried by Vodka, that ugly gorilla (at least that's what Chelsea told me, I wasn't awake at that time) and I arrived at Agasa's house sleeping on the couch. **_

_**When I could see again I started screaming "Oh my gosh, it's Conan! I took a step forward and started hugging him. I heard a grunt and let go to see who could have said that. I turned to look and saw Heiji and ran over too him and started to hug him. I looked around to see if there was anyone else to hug when I saw him and I heard Chelsea say "Oh boy." and I screamed "Kaito!" I ran over to him and started hugging him so hard i thought I heard him cough. I was so excited i forgot to stop. When I finally looked up I saw that he was about to run away from me. There was a poof and I found myself hugging empty air. As I started to blush Chelsea grabbed my arm (I didn't even realise she was there till then) and started to explain everything, but before she could talk I said **_

_**"Why is your hair blue?"**_

_**"Never mind that Julia lets get down to work"**_

_**"Were not working."**_

_**"Julia you really need to listen to this."**_

_**"What's this?"**_

_**And so the conversation went on like this me asking questions and Chelsea, being anoyed with the questions, just pretented I didn't say that. But if they were important (the questions she would've asked) she would answer them as best as she could. After this "talk" we enter the room and Kaito look at me like I was a fish. Chelsea said that I was "safe" now. So I thought of what the word safe ment in that sentince and i thought it was a joke so I said "I'm safe to hug now." but apparently that safe was ment not as a joke and I felt insulted.**_

_**Then I saw Ai and since I love to hug people I started to Hug her, but apparently she new what I was thinking and said "Don't you even think about hugging me!"**_

_**"Ok" I said " mental note don't hug Ai"**_

_**"Thank you"**_

_**Then Kaito said some thing weird " why didn't you hug Hakuba"**_

_**" Who's that?"**_

_Hi this is my first chapter and I would like you guys to Reveiw this so I can get your feedback and in that feedback i would like to ask 1 question. Do you think this was a long enough chapter? if not could you tell me about how many words a good chapter has. P.S. this chapter has 829 words! Thank you for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh you mean that cute Blondie over there?" I said to Kaito.

" I have no intention to be hugged." Hakuba said.

Then I turned toward Hakuba.

"Hey do you have a girlfriend? I mean a friend that's a girl who has feeling for you and you have feelings for her but you guys are to stubborn to admit it?"

After Kaito, Conan, and Heiji complained about how their friends that are girls and how there not in love with them. Then I said " sure you guys aren't in love with your childhood sweet hearts"

"Nice one Julia!" Chelsea said.

We did a high-five together and then Conan said "Chelsea I thought you were more mature than that. I was shocked by Conan's idea about how Chelsea was "mature" so I replied back " Chelsea is the opposite of "mature" or whatever you call that word.

After a couple arguments about getting back on topic (that was Jodie not me) I finally said " Are you going to answer my question or not."

Hakuba finally said something " Yeah, I use to have one."

After I heard numerous amounts of blabber about how Ai and him got together I sat down next to Kaito and fell asleep on his shoulder.

I was woken up by Chelsea's voice saying "What time is it?" It turns out the Hakuba has a really weird watch that looked so funny I laughed. Apparently Chelsea thought it was funny too. Then I saw Ai and Hakuba hugging.

"why does Hakuba get a hug, that's not fair Ai!"

Then Ai gave me a look that no one should give to another (maybe I should give that look to my brother?) and I decided that maybe I shouldn't complain about Ai hugging people.

Apparently there was an introduction about me and I forgot to say something about myself. So when they asked if I knew much about Detective Conan I cut Chelsea off by saying " I know some stuff, but Chelsea, she like studies you guys day and night. P.S. she thinks Conan is sexy.

Apparently I got lots of laughter after that comet plus the expression I saw on Chelsea's face was golden. After the comment had died down to the occasional sinker Chelsea asked "So Julia how did you get here."

After I explain my situation Chelsea said "You were behind me the whole time I didn't see you!"

" Ya, I kept shouting your name but apparently you couldn't hear me."

" Well I just got my new ear phones so I was using them. By the way, did you see my bag?"

"No I didn't nothing was there."

Conan said something but I couldn't really make it out since I was so tired. Then me and Chelsea yawned at the same time. That's it I'm going to bed right now, great, I'm starting to talk to myself. Got to go to bed. Then I heard Ran's name.

"I wanna see Ran!" I screamed. Everyone gave me an annoying look. Maybe I yelled to loud.

"NO!" Chelsea said. That startled everyone (especially me).

"Fine I'll stay at Agasa's." After I gave hugs to everyone leaving (especially Kaito) Agasa set up my bed and said goodnight.

**Thank you for reading my second chapter! Sorry about the short chapter! I still use Chelsea's story for reference, in fact she's at my house for a sleepover right now! Thank you for all the good reviews!**


End file.
